Les Poulets Volants
by CacheCoeur
Summary: Vous connaissez trés certainement l'équipe de Quidditch des " Harpies de Holyhead", celle des "Canon de Chudley", ou encore les célèbres "Faucons de Falmouth" ou les "Tornades de Tutshill" ! Mais est-ce que vous connaissez l'équipe des "Poulets Volants" ? Non ? Vraiment ? Quelle honte !
1. Il était une fois Les Poulets Volants

-T'as fini de remplir tes conclusions sur le dossier « Zabini » ? demanda Ron à son meilleur ami en pliant la Gazette du sorcier qu'il venait de finir de lire.

-J'ai rendu mon rapport hier soir !

-Il faut que j'écrive le miens, se plaignit le roux en grimaçant.

Harry soupira, avant d'avaler une dernière gorgée de café. Les journalistes s'étaient tout de suite emparés de l'affaire qui avait défrayée les chroniques. En même temps, il y avait de quoi ! En effet, après des années et des années de lourdes suspicions, il avait enfin été prouvé que les neuf maris de Madame Zabini avaient un peu tous été poussés vers la mort… C'était Blaise Zabini, son propre fils, qui avait finis par tout avouer au bureau des aurors, en comprenant que son dixième beau-père allait très certainement y passer à son tour. Va savoir ce que Blaise Zabini lui avait trouvé de plus que les autres, à ce fameux dixième beau-père…

-Papa ! Tu nous racontes une histoire s'il te plait ? les interrompit James qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

Harry Potter et Ron Weasley étaient de bons pères. Le genre de pères qui changeaient les couches de leurs enfants quand ils étaient petits. Le genre de pères qui se ridiculisaient à danser et chanter sur des comptines sans même connaître les paroles. Le genre de pères qui s'essayaient à la cuisine ou à la pâtisserie et qui s'en voulaient immédiatement après parce qu'ils étaient persuadés d'empoisonner leurs enfants avec ce qu'ils venaient de préparer.

La vérité, c'étaient qu'ils étaient l'un comme l'autre, complétement gagas de leurs enfants. Ils ne pouvaient rien leur refuser. Ces petits démons savaient parfaitement qu'il suffisait d'un sourire mielleux, de deux trois battements de cils pour les filles et d'un air boudeur pour les garçons pour qu'ils exhaussent les moindres de leurs désirs.

Et ce que les enfants souhaitaient (ou exigeaient, tout dépendait du point de vue), c'était une histoire. James s'était accroché à la jambe gauche de son père, Albus et Rose s'étaient déjà assis sur les poufs disposer sur le tapis du salon, Lily courrait partout en criant et en tapant dans ses petites mains.

-Une histoire ! Une histoire ! chantonnait-elle dans toute la maisonnée

Teddy lui, observait son parrain et Ron en attendant le moment ou ils craqueraient tout les deux. Hugo, lui trouvait visiblement ça très drôle d'imiter son cousin, et avait décidé d'escalader lui aussi, l'une des jambes de son paternel. C'était un samedi comme Harry les aimait. Ceux ou Hermione et Ron venaient déjeuner avec leurs enfants, et ou ils passaient la journée tous ensemble. Teddy, son filleul venait aussi. Pour Harry qui avait grandis sans connaître ces moments de bonheur aussi simple soient-ils, ces samedis étaient des bouffées d'oxygène pour lui.

Pour deux aurors qui effrayaient les mages noirs les plus puissants du monde sorcier, ils avaient fière allure, Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley !

-T'as une idée ? demanda le brun à son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier leva les mains en l'air, pour dire un « Non mais tu me connais depuis nos onze ans et tu oses me poser la question ? » silencieux. Harry Potter, de la cuisine jusqu'au salon avec le petit James toujours accrocher à sa jambe, pria pour trouver l'inspiration. C'était toujours Hermione qui se chargeait d'inventer de jolies histoires pour leurs enfants. Celles avec des petites morales à la fin, pour que les enfants retiennent quelque chose… Celles qui faisaient ronfler Ron et bailler Harry.

-Il doit bien y avoir un livre d'histoire dans ta maison ! supplia le roux.

-Oui, à l'étage…, soupira Harry, résigné.

Il força James à desserrer son emprise sur sa jambe et se dirigea vers l'escalier laissant Ron, seul et abandonné. C'était sans compter sur la petite Rose…

-Maman elle invente toujours des histoires rien que pour nous ! énonça-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Et papa il peut faire tout pareil Rosie chérie ! se vanta Ron sans réfléchir.

Harry le regarda avec de grands yeux, les sourcils froncés. L'esprit de compétition de Ron venait de signer leur arrêt de mort…

-T'es sérieux ? articula-t-il doucement

Le mal était déjà fait et les six enfants étaient tous assis en demi-cercle dans le salon. Ils faisaient le silence, attendant patiemment que les conteurs s'assoient à leur tour dans les deux gros fauteuils rouges. Les deux pères s'installèrent et se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, priant pour que l'un d'entre eux trouve un début d'histoire.

-Alors euh…, bredouilla Harry. Il était une fois…

-A minuit, coupa Ron.

Harry se retourna une fois de plus vers le cadet des Weasley et lui intima de se taire. Il les avait mis tout deux dans cette galère alors que l'histoire se passe à minuit, à l'aube ou à midi, on s'en fichait royalement !

-Il était une fois, reprit Harry en fouillant la pièce des yeux.

Ses deux émeraudes se plongèrent dans le vide. Il devait trouver un sujet que lui et Ron maîtrisaient un minimum. Et un sujet susceptible d'intéresser les enfants :

\- Il était une fois une équipe de Quidditch pas comme les autres !

-Pourquoi elle n'était pas comme les autres cette équipe de Quidditch ? demanda Hugo, ses deux mains posées en coupe autour de ses joues rondes.

-Parce qu'elle était exceptionnelle ! C'était la plus forte des équipes jamais constituées !

-Papa il dit que la plus forte des équipes c'est « les Canons de Chudley » ! s'étonna Rose en écarquillant ses yeux noisette.

-Oui, tenta d'essayer de sauver la situation Ron. Mais cette équipe n'existe plus aujourd'hui. Oncle Harry sait très bien que les Canons de Chudley sont les meilleurs, n'est-ce pas Oncle Harry ? insista-t-il en martelant chaque mot composant sa phrase.

-Sans nul doute…, bredouilla le survivant. Enfin bref.

-Elle s'appelait comment cette équipe ? interrogea Teddy qui trouvait décidément la situation de plus en plus intéressante.

Ce fût au tour de Ron de fouiller le salon des yeux, à la recherche d'une inspiration quelconque. Il tomba sur le mémento de la famille, sur lequel il était écrit en grosses lettres dorées « Penser à acheter le poulet pour samedi prochain ».

-« Les Poulets… », commença Ron en continuant de chercher.

Puis il tomba sur une autre note : « Inscrire James aux cours de vol pour le mois de juillet »

-Volants ! Cette équipe s'appelait, « Les Poulets Volants » ! répondit Ron sous le regard consterné d'Harry qui laissa échapper un profond soupir.

-Mais ça ne vole pas les poulets ! fît remarquer Albus.

-Justement Al' ! se reprit Harry. Les poulets ne volent pas. Mais oncle Ron va t'expliquer pourquoi dans cette équipe, on estime que ce volaille, qui a des ailes parfaitement inutiles depuis la nuit des temps, sait voler !

Ce n'était pas très fairplay de la part d'Harry de renvoyer la patate chaude à Ron de cette façon… Celui-ci passa une main dans sa barbe inexistante, faisant mine d'essayer de se souvenir :

-Euh… C'est un point que nous verrons à la fin de l'histoire les enfants ! ricana maladroitement Ron, mal-à-l'aise.

Les enfants hochèrent la tête et Harry, impressionné, fît mine de s'incliner devant Ron qui ne tarda pas à se venger :

-Cependant, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi cette équipe a été créée… C'est top secret, et très peu de personne connaissent l'existence des « Poulets Volants », précisa Ron. Oncle Harry le sait, mais il n'a jamais voulu me le dire…

Les têtes de tous les enfants se tournèrent vers ce dernier, les yeux curieux.

-Pourquoi elle a été créée cette équipe ? se demanda Lily un peu pensive. Papa, dis le nous !

Une idée ! Vite une idée ! N'importe quoi…

-Elle a été créée pour montrer à tous que le Quidditch est un sport qui rapproche les sorciers et les sorcières, aussi différents soient-ils.

-C'était comme une expérience ?

-Oui c'est ça Rosie ! Une expérience ! approuva Harry très rapidement en félicitant silencieusement l'intelligence de cette enfant.

Ça devenait n'importe quoi. Vraiment… Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que les enfants semblaient vouloir connaître la suite. Alors Harry et Ron continuèrent sur leur lancée.

-Dans cette équipe, il y avait un certain Peter Pettigrow, conta Ron qui sentait l'inspiration venir en lui. C'était le gardien des « Poulets volants ». Il n'était pas très intelligent, on aurait même pu dire qu'il avait la cervelle d'un rat, et il lui manquait une main toute entière qu'il s'était coupé en faisant la cuisine.

Ron ricana en observant Harry qui se massait les tempes, totalement consterné par la blague de très mauvais goût de son meilleur-ami. Les enfants n'avaient jamais entendu le nom de Peter Pettigrow. Harry savait que c'était inévitable, qu'un jour, il aurait à leur parler de tout ça... Pour préserver la mémoire de ces noms et prénoms oubliés. Pour Teddy aussi, qui devait connaître l'histoire de son père, des Maraudeurs. Mais cette histoire, cette vraie histoire, aurait toujours un goût amer dans sa bouche.

-Comment il a fait pour intégrer l'équipe alors ? Et être gardien ? les questionna Hugo.

-Les hommes qui menaient cette expérience n'avaient pas pour objectif de prendre les meilleurs. Ils ne se doutaient même pas de ce qu'ils étaient en train de créer : la plus merveilleuse et légendaire des équipes de Quidditch du monde entier. Peter avait peur de tout, et fuyait souvent tel un lâche devant le souaffle. On voulait lui donner sa chance…

Ron se tourna vers Harry : c'était à lui d'inventer la suite. Alors Harry fouilla dans les recoins de son cerveau… Tout ce qu'il lui venait en tête, c'était le repas de Dimanche prochain avec son cousin Dudley qui devait lui présenter sa nouvelle femme…

-Dudley Dursley, était l'un des batteurs.

-Mais Oncle Dudley n'est pas un sorcier ! s'étonna Lily. Il ne sait même pas voler !

Harry grimaça. Si ses enfants ne connaissaient pas Peter Pettigrow, en revanche, ils avaient déjà rencontré Dudley à de nombreuses reprises…

-Oui, mais c'est ce qu'il a voulu te faire croire Lily ! se rattrapa Harry devant les yeux de Lily qui trouvait cette explication plausible. En réalité, Dudley est très doué sur un balai ! Il est léger comme une plume, et gracieux comme une ballerine ! Ce n'est pas commun pour un batteur, mais Dudley a aussi la force d'un taureau et…

-Et d'un cochon ! coupa Ron le sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est puissant un cochon ? demanda le petit Albus à sa cousine qui haussa les épaules pour lui signifier qu'elle n'en savait absolument rien.

-Le second batteur…, commença Ron en cherchant un nouveau cobaye pour leur histoire. Le second batteur se prénommait Blaise Zabini, le partenaire idéal pour Dudley ! Ils étaient complémentaires tous les deux… La force de Duddley, combinée à la malice et à l'esprit stratège de Blaise formaient une arme redoutable pour l'équipe adverse !

Il n'y avait décidément rien de plus absurde et aberrant que cette histoire, qui faisait maintenant intervenir Blaise Zabini, le témoin d'une sordide affaire de meurtre. Mais Ron, qui se sentait désormais l'âme d'un conteur expérimenté, poursuivit sur sa lancée :

-Vous connaissez Tata Fleur les enfants ? Mais vous a-t-elle déjà avoué qu'elle avait été poursuiveuse ?

-Tata Fleur ? répéta James, suspicieux. Elle refuse toujours de jouer avec nous quand nous sommes au Terrier. Elle dit qu'elle a peur de tout ce qui peut être susceptible de voler !

Certainement l'un des souvenirs laissés par le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers…

-Euh oui… Mais justement James ! Tu n'écoutes pas attentivement ! Pour l'expérience, il fallait prendre des sorciers ou des moldus sans compétences, ou avec de gros handicap et la peur de Tata Fleur pour le vol en était un…

-Bien rattrapé ! murmura Harry à son meilleur-ami. Ecoute ça pour voir !

Harry se râcla la gorge et se pencha vers les enfants, comme pour leur confier un secret :

-Ce que Ron ne sait pas, c'est que Tata Hermione était au courant de ce projet, et qu'elle a même aidé à sa réalisation.

-Maman ? s'étonnèrent Hugo et Rose qui se penchèrent en avant à leur tour pour mieux entendre leur oncle.

-Oui, votre maman ! Vous savez qu'elle est très importante pour le Ministère… Officiellement, tous les retourneurs de temps ont été détruits bien avant votre naissance à tous. Mais en réalité, il y en a deux, que l'on a retrouvé et qui sont sous haute surveillance, bien cachés au département des mystères au Ministère de la Magie. Hermione a eu la charge de remonter le temps grâce à l'un d'entre eux, pour trouver le meilleur capitaine possible pour les « Poulets Volants ». Quelqu'un qui aurait de l'autorité, qui serait fort et que tout le monde respecterait, même Tata Fleur !

-C'était qui ? Qui le Ministère a choisi pour l'expérience ? Dis papa ! C'était qui ? trépigna James, soudainement impatient.

Harry s'adossa sur le fauteuil, l'air mystérieux, avant de lâcher le premier nom pouvant correspondre aux critères qu'il venait d'énumérer. Un homme capable d'imposer son autorité sur Fleur Weasley ? La liste était déjà bien réduite ! Et le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit, quand il le prononça d'une voix grave fît son petit effet sur les enfants :

-Salazar Serpentard !

Les bouches devant lui s'ouvrirent, même celle de Teddy, qui se demandait comment son parrain et Ron, allaient s'en sortir maintenant…

-Et il a accepté ? s'étonna Lily qui s'était levée pour sautiller avec enthousiasme.

-Evidemment qu'il a accepté ! répondit Harry. Hermione a remonté le temps suffisamment longtemps pour aborder le fondateur de la maison Serpentard quand il était encore jeune… Et Hermione peut être très convaincante quand elle le désire…

-Mais du coup, maman a emmené Peter, Oncle Dudley, Blaise Zabini et Tata Fleur avec elle ?

-Oui, répondit Ron à son fils. Mais ils ont fait un petit arrêt dans les années soixante-dix.

-Pourquoi faire ? interrogea Rose en fronçant son petit nez constellé de tâche de rousseurs.

-Pour recruter le troisième et dernier poursuiveur des « Poulets Volants ». James Potter premier du nom !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se frapper violement le front. Non mais sérieusement ? Ils étaient partis trop loin… Alors imaginer une Tata Fleur en poursuiveuse, à la limite, c'était possible. Mais Salazar Serpentard et James Potter ? Non. Vraiment, non. C'était devenu du grand n'importe quoi. Dans quel monde parallèle pouvait-on imaginer pareille équipe ? Harry se demanda s'il y avait vraiment que du café dans sa boisson…

Les enfants, eux, étaient totalement happés par l'histoire et écoutaient attentivement les adultes, même Teddy, qui le sourire aux lèvres, se demandait bien comment son parrain et son meilleur ami allaient s'en sortir avec la suite. James Sirirus Potter en revanche, s'était lui aussi levé, à l'instar de sa petite sœur, pour empoigner le bras de Ron :

-Mais papa a toujours dit que notre grand-père était le meilleur attrapeur de son époque ! Il n'était pas poursuiveur !

-Tu connais ton père, il exagère toujours un peu ! C'est son côté diva ! argumenta le roux.

Voyant le visage peu satisfait de son filleul, Ron poursuivit :

-James était un très bon attrapeur, mais un piètre poursuiveur. On ne peut pas être doué partout, même si on s'appelle « Potter » !

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire devant les mines déconfite de James, Albus et Lily.

-C'est ainsi que « Les Poulets Volants » naquirent, termina Harry.

-Alors, il y avait Peter le rat, Oncle Dudley, Braise Zabini, Tata Fleur, Salazar Serpentard et James, le papa d'oncle Harry, compta Rose sur ses doigts. Il manque quelqu'un ! s'alarma-t-elle.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, un peu amusés par la déformation de tous ces noms. Oups… Cette méthode ayant déjà fait ses preuves, Harry arpenta le salon des yeux une fois encore. Sur la table basse du salon, caché entre plusieurs piles de magazines, reposait un faire part de naissance que Ginny et lui avait reçu quelques semaines plus tôt :

« Telle une petite plume de 2,8 kg et de 46 cm, Cassiopée est venue se poser délicatement dans nos bras. Sa maman, Astoria Malfoy-Greengrass, et son papa, Drago Malfoy, ainsi que leur fils aîné, Scorpius Malfoy sont depuis, comblés de bonheur. »

Astoria était une journaliste, travaillant en étroite collaboration avec Ginny. Ce faire-part avait fait sourire le couple Potter quand ils l'avaient lu, imaginant mal Drago Malfoy prononcer les mots « petite plume »… Sûrement que, comme lui et Ron, Drago était un père vivant totalement sous l'asservissement de ses enfants.

-Astoria Greengrass était l'attrapeuse de cette équipe, énonça Harry. Elle était agile et le vif d'or semblait toujours vouloir se poser délicatement dans ses bras, comme une petite plume… Astoria était sûrement le seul bon élément de l'équipe, avec James Potter. Parce que James Potter était un excellent joueur de Quidditch, quoiqu'en pense Oncle Ron !

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel, face à la remarque de son meilleur ami, qu'il jugea inutile à la construction de l'histoire ! Les enfants se rassirent tour à tour, curieux d'entendre la suite de l'histoire. Ron continua :

-Ainsi, venait de se former l'équipe des « Poulets Volants », une équipe constituée dans le plus grand des secrets par le Ministère de la Magie. On avait sélectionné les meilleurs candidats pour l'expérience, mais l'aventure s'avéra compliquée, et l'entente entre les joueurs, difficile. Leur premier match constitua leur légende…

Lily s'était allongée sur le ventre, entre ses deux frères. Hugo avait posé sa tête sur les jambes de sa grande-sœur. Teddy, un peu en retrait, s'était lui aussi laissé porter par ce scénario plus que bancal et attendait avec impatience, la suite des aventures des « Poulets Volants ».


	2. Premier Match - Partie I

« Salazar Serpentard était d'une nature patiente. D'ordinaire. Cependant, entre la blonde à l'accent français parfois incompréhensible et le petit gros qui laissait passer le Souafle, c'était compliqué de garder son calme. C'était long. Très long. Terriblement long. Et il avait hâte que ce match soit passé, qu'on en parle plus jamais. Jamais de jamais !

Ses joueurs étaient déjà tous en tenue, orange vive. Un orange que Salazar trouvait particulièrement répugnant. Il s'avança vers les membres de son équipe, les fixant un à un, comme si son regard pouvait leur donner un semblant de talent. Si seulement… Il leva les yeux au ciel, et avec dédain s'adressa à eux :

-Je ne vais pas vous dire de faire de votre mieux.

Fleur posa ses prunelles d'azur sur son capitaine, l'air attendri, avant de très vite déchanter :

-Parce que ça serait vous demander d'être pathétique et nul.

Le sourire de la française s'effaça. Salazar s'appuya sur son balai pour continuer son discours :

-Ne soyez pas vous-même. Sauf toi, Fleur ! Si tu bats des cils et que t'offres ton sourire mièvre de gourgandine à l'adversaire, on a peut-être nos chances.

La blonde accusa le coup sans rien oser dire.

-Soyez bons, soyez grands ! reprit Salazar.

Il était l'heure. L'heure de se taper la honte du siècle pour l'illustre représentant de la famille Serpentard. Il n'allait jamais se pardonner cela… Il respira un bon coup. Evidemment, Salazar avait essayé de soudoyer le capitaine de l'équipe adverse, les « Chats sauvages ». Sans succès. Il avait tout tenté… Mais ni sa fourberie, ni sa malice n'étaient venus à bout de l'intégrité de ce bougre. Il l'avait appâté avec de l'argent, des titres, des terres, mais rien !

-Bon, il est temps ! déclara finalement James Potter en se levant.

Ce petit débile… Quel vantard ! Salazar avait tant rêvé de l'étriper pendant ces semaines. Ce petit prétentieux de poursuiveur ! Salazar le bouscula, pour passer devant lui, et entrer sur le stade. Le capitaine des « Poulets Volants », c'était lui ! Non pas qu'il en avait à en tirer quelconque fierté…

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son équipe. Cette grosse dinde de Peter Pettigrow se dandinait comme s'il avait une envie pressante. Affligeant. Astoria Greengrass semblait totalement ailleurs, concentrée sur autre chose. Décevant. James Potter, s'entraînait à saluer la foule. Ridicule. Blaise Zabini était un véritable fantôme, paranoïaque. Il avait passé sa semaine à penser qu'on voulait l'empoissonner. Incroyable. Fleur Delacour, regardait ses ongles et se recoiffait. Insupportable. Dudley Dursley avait déjà enfourché son balai. Abruti. Mais quel abruti… On n'en faisait plus des comme lui… Le seul qui trouvait peut-être grâce à ses yeux, c'était Zabini. Il ne jouait pas si mal que ça, quand il abandonnait sa paranoïa deux secondes. Bizarrement, quand Delacour et Greengass n'étaient pas à proximité de lui, il arrêtait de trembler.

Il soupira. « Faisons ça vite et bien ». Il fît le premier pas, et se baigna dans la lumière du soleil qui brillait dans le stade plein à craquer. Le public, comme un seul homme, se mît à acclamer les deux équipes qui allaient s'affronter aujourd'hui.

\- Quelle chance il fait beau, et parfaitement fonctionne ce micro !

Salazar scruta l'assemblée, pour donner un visage aux mots qui venaient d'être prononcés. Il finit par trouver. Tout en bas des gradins, à sa droite, se tenait un chapeau rapiécé, grisâtre et poussiéreux.

\- Je suis ravie de tous vous voir, ce match va vous émouvoir ! continua le chapeau pointu.

Mais qui avait eu l'idée d'ensorceler un chapeau pour qu'il parle en rime ?

\- L'idée te revient à vingt-cinq pour cent, se moqua James Potter.

Salazar avait pensé à voix haute…

\- Ce match promet d'être fabuleux, vous allez en prendre plein les yeux !

Non. Il ne pouvait pas être l'auteur de cette chose. Même à vingt-cinq pour cent… Il secoua la tête, de gauche à droite pour faire fuir cette vision hideuse. Les joueurs s'envolèrent après avoir enfourcher leur balai. Par miracle, Dudley Dursley resta droit sur le sien, leur épargnant une humiliation avant même que le match ne commence. Il vola jusqu'au centre du terrain, où il se retrouva nez à nez avec le capitaine de l'équipe adverse qu'il avait tenté d'acheter. L'arbitre, s'interposa entre les deux hommes.

\- J'attends de vous un comportement exemplaire, dans le respect des nobles règles du Quidditch.

\- Evidemment, Monsieur Londubat, répondit le capitaine des « Chats Sauvages ».

Neville Londubat hocha la tête, peu convaincu. Il siffla, et libéra le Cognard déjà très agité avant de lancer le souafle. Salazar s'en empara après une accélération spéculaire. Vite encerclé par les trois poursuiveurs des « Chats sauvages », il prit la décision de lancer le souafle en direction de Potter qui le laissa lui filer sous les yeux, trop occupé à saluer la foule :

 **oOo**

\- James Potter, fait fondre tous les cœurs ! Il ne manque pas d'adorateurs ! s'enthousiasma le choixpeau.

Le Gryffondor ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec le choixpeau. Il leva les yeux au ciel, en entendant les remontrances de Salazar. James n'avait peur de rien, ni de personne et certainement pas d'un petit malin comme lui… Il se pencha en avant pour récupérer le Souafle, plongeant à toute allure vers le sol. Juste à côté de lui, l'une des poursuiveuse de l'équipe adverse le bousculait.

\- T'es pas rousse. Laisse tomber tu ne m'intéresses pas ! lui apprit-il en s'emparant du souafle.

Il remonta, prenant rapidement de l'altitude et traversa le terrain de Quidditch pour se diriger vers les buts des « Chats sauvages ». Sur son passage, il croisa Dudley qui vacilla. La maladresse de ce dernier additionnée au fait qu'il ne savait pas coordonner ses mouvements et rester en équilibre dans les airs, ne signifiaient rien de bon. James regarda Dudley, prêt à chuter lourdement sur le sol. Il s'élança vers lui, pour lui prêter main forte. Une main lui vola le Souafle qu'il tenait jalousement dans la caverne de ses bras. Il ne s'en soucia pas et accéléra en direction de Dudley, alors que la brune qui jouait des coudes avec lui il y avait de cela quelques secondes, traversait à son tour le terrain, s'apprêtant à marquer pour son équipe.

\- Dudley Dursley ne tient pas droit sur son balai, on a du mal à croire que c'est vrai !

Oui. C'était certain que pour un joueur de Quidditch, ne pas tenir droit sur son balai, c'était invraisemblable ! James essuya les remontrances de Salazar, qui aurait pu récupérer le Souafle qui venait de passer devant lui, alors que les Chats Sauvages se dirigeaient dangereusement vers leurs buts.

\- Salazar Serpentard est bien trop bavard, le souafle lui passe sous le nez et il est trop tard !

James ne put retenir un petit rire en pensant, que c'était vraiment cocasse de se faire houspiller par l'une de ses créations. James était un bon joueur de Quidditch. Il adorait ce sport jugé souvent trop violent. Mais les gens ne savaient pas, ne comprenaient pas… La sensation du vent dans les cheveux, l'air frais quand on prend de l'altitude, l'adrénaline qui se répand dans les veines. James Potter ne vivait que pour ces moments-là. Et ceux qui lui permettait de mieux harceler Lily Evans aussi. Mais dans une moindre mesure ! Cependant, James était un attrapeur. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se concentrer sur les autres joueurs : son objectif c'était le vif d'or et rien d'autre. Il n'y avait que ça. Là, il devait non seulement faire attention aux positionnements de ses coéquipiers mais aussi être vigilent à ceux des joueurs adverses. C'était trop d'information à gérer pour lui !

Sous les cris de son capitaine, James se rapprocha de leurs buts, en défense. Sans succès. La jolie brune lança le Souafle avec une telle force que Peter fût impuissant. Il eut juste le temps de se protéger le visage de ses bras et de gémir comme une mauviette.

\- Peter Pettigrow est un peu gaucho, pour les Poulets Volants, c'est un vrai fiasco ! chantonna le commentateur.

James s'approcha de son ami.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Peter ! Tu as fait de ton mieux !

Il le frappa amicalement sur l'épaule, pour l'encourager. Pauvre Peter. Il n'avait pas sa place ici ! Peter, il était fait pour être dans la gradin, à applaudir les joueurs. Il n'était pas fait pour en être un. Le Gryffondor laissa son ami et se remit dans la partie. Delacour avait le souafle et s'évertuait à vouloir la relancer sans relâche vers Salazar qui n'en démordait pas. James soupira et vola à toute allure vers eux. Les trois poursuiveurs étaient disposés en triangle et volaient ensemble vers les buts pour intimider les joueurs adverses. Ça marchait plutôt pas mal… James s'en étonna. Il tenta une Feinte de Porskoff, il détenait le Souafle. Il vola en chandelle pour bluffer les adversaires puis lâcha la balle pour que Fleur la rattrape en-dessous de lui. La Française en profita pour marquer :

\- C'est Delacour, qui marque les premiers points pour son équipe ! Je voudrais bien lui faire la cour, et lui prendre la main !

C'était une petite victoire, déjà ! James n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle serait la première d'entre eux à marquer ! Le match venait officiellement d'être lancé, et pour James, la partie intéressante venait enfin de commencer. Il soupira encore une énième fois en regardant Dudley émettre des petits cris apeurés, et Peter, en train d'essayer de rester droit sur son balai… Ils étaient mal partis. Il se dirigea vers les poursuiveurs de l'équipe adverse, qui avait reprit possession du souafle. Il exécuta le vol de Sabryn, fît une grande roue en sautant au-dessus de l'adversaire pour lui voler le Souafle. Si seulement Lily avait été là pour voir ça…

 **oOo**

Blaise Zabini, bien en haut, surplombait le stade. Il observait la scène. Son coéquipier, Dudley Dursley était un incapable. Fleur Delacour une sombre idiote. Peter Pettigrow était lent physiquement et mentalement. Il se traînait avec des boulets… Et Astoria était constamment ailleurs. Comment pouvaient-ils espérer gagner ? C'était impossible. Blaise coinça sa batte sous son bras et parti rejoindre Dudley.

\- Arrête de regarder le sol sombre crétin ! Fixe l'horizon ! lui conseilla-t-il.

Ils avaient beau lui avoir tous répété au cours des entrainements, rien n'y avait fait. Blaise l'aida, non sans retenir une grimace de dégout. Il le débarrassa de sa batte, le temps que Dudley retrouve son équilibre. Pendant ce temps, les « Chats Sauvages » avaient marqué dix nouveaux buts, sous l'acclamation du public et la rime du choixpeau :

\- Le gardien ne sert vraiment à rien !

C'était tellement évidemment, que Blaise se demandait pourquoi le vieux chapeau se donnait la peine de le faire remarquer. Pour la énième fois depuis son entrée dans l'équipe, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait ici. Le cognard menaçai dangereusement Fleur, qu'il avait pris en grippe. Comme c'était étonnant…

Il vola jusqu'à elle, sans s'apercevoir de la présence de Dudley qui le suivait sans trop savoir ou aller. Blaise s'empara de sa batte, et s'apprêta à heurter le cognard, pour le renvoyer sur le capitaine de l'équipe des Chats. Tentative avortée par cet abruti de Dursley qui éternua juste derrière lui et le fît rater son coup. Le métisse lâcha de surprise sa batte, qui s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol.

\- Blaise Zabini joue comme s'il faisait nuit ! J'en suis tout abasourdi !

La colère monta en lui. Il grinça des dents, ferma les yeux et se boucha mentalement les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les gémissements plaintifs de son coéquipier. Blaise songeait sérieusement à faire tomber Dudley de son balai de façon définitive. Et à brûler ce maudit chapeau de pacotille, tout poussiéreux et franchement laid… Il plongea pour récupérer son instrument, zigzaguant entre les joueurs, le Souafle, le Cognard… Il tendait la main, attrapa sa batte et remonta doucement dans le ciel pour se retrouver à côté de Dudley qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

-Va défendre Peter, je me charge de tous les autres, ordonna Blaise sans attendre de réponse.

Dudley hocha la tête. Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, consterné. Il était persuadé que même la vieille McGonagall volait mieux que ça…

Les batteurs de l'équipe adverse, décidément redoutables, s'attaquaient sans relâche à Astoria, Salazar et James. Les seuls membres un tant soit peu doués de leur pathétique équipe…Il était temps que Teigne, l'une des deux batteuses, arrête de se payer sa tête. Depuis le début du match, elle prenait un malin plaisir à le narguer et à l'attaquer. Blaise se félicita quand il réussit un revers de Cognard en frappant dessus avec à l'aide de sa batte pour l'envoyer derrière lui, où se trouvait Félix Whiskas, le capitaine de l'équipe adverse. Whiskas se prit le Cognard en pleine tête et s'évanouit sous le coup, et le sourire triomphant de Blaise.

-Je retire ce j'ai dit ! Blaise Zabini est un vrai petit géni ! fît remarquer l'entité magique.

Blaise renonça finalement à bruler le choixpeau. Il pouvait être cool de temps en temps…

 **oOo**

Peter Pettigrow n'aimait pas sa position actuelle. Petit un, il était seul. Petit deux, on se moquait ouvertement de lui depuis le début du match. Petit trois, il avait faim. Petit quatre, sa vessie était pleine. Ça faisait beaucoup de « petit » qui pesaient gros pour lui.

\- Peter ! Concentre-toi ! lui conseilla James en hurlant.

Trop tard. Le Souafle siffla près de ses oreilles et le choixpeau annonça le but.

\- Pour les Poulets Volants tout cela commence à devenir très humiliant ! Les Chats Sauvages mènent de 50 points. Les Poulets Volants en sont bien loin avec leurs malheureux dix points !

Oui. Humiliant c'était le mot. Surtout quand Salazar venait se planter devant vous, les yeux littéralement rouges de colère, la bave en menton et la voix cassée d'avoir trop criée :

\- Non mais tu te fiches de moi ? T'es irrattrapable, combien de fois vais-je devoir me rabaisser à devoir radoter mes ordres ? Il faut que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ? Tu vas rapidement rassembler le peu de cervelle que tu as et rattraper le Souafle la prochaine fois !

\- Ça fait beaucoup de « ra », remarqua James, son index tapotant ses lèvres.

Peter ne nota pas la blague. Parce que petit un, elle n'était pas drôle, et petit deux, il ne l'avait même pas comprise. Il n'osa pas répondre à Salazar que, si lui, James, Fleur et les batteurs savaient mieux défendre, ils n'en seraient pas là. C'était de leur faute, pas de la sienne ! Mais il se contenta d'hocher la tête et se prépara à un nouvel assaut de Pattenrond, le redoutable poursuiveur des Chats Sauvages.

Peter prit peur. Et ce n'était pas souvent qu'il prenait peur. Juré ! C'était peut-être les moustaches de Pattenrond, ou ses griffes qui enserraient son balai. Ou bien son visage tout aplati et le fait qu'il feulait presque en s'approchant des buts… Le gardien avait envie de s'enfuir et de se carapater. Il perdit le contrôle de son balai, serpentant très vite entre les trois anneaux, juste pour éviter de se prendre le Souafle en pleine tronche. Son estomac en fût tout retourner… Mais sa manœuvre eut pour effet de repousser le Souafle, sous les yeux ébahis du stade tout entier. Comprenant les joueurs de sa propre équipe. Comprenant James. Son supposé « ami » qui le félicita :

\- Tu viens de réussir un double huit, Peter !

\- Evidemment ! se vanta ce dernier comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde pour lui.

Il faisait des doubles huit tous les matins en se levant pardi ! Il lança maladroitement le Souafle vers James, qui le réceptionna du bout des doigts avant de s'enfuir vers les buts adverses. Il repartit dans ses pensées. Il s'autorisa une pause, et décrocha totalement de tout ce qui pouvait bien se passer autour de lui.

Le temps commençait à devenir vraiment long pour Peter. Il s'étira. Grave erreur. Il glissa de son balai, ne se retenant en position horizontale plus que par une seule de ses mains et un pied. Pied qui se fît lourdement agressé par le Souafle.

\- Une Etoile de Mer ! Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais cette figure de défense ! s'étonna James.

\- Personne ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné, appuya Blaise qui survolait légèrement James.

\- Je ne pensais même pas que tu pouvais être aussi souple…, continua son ami.

Peter vexé, ne répondit même pas à cette dernière remarque. On ne l'appréciait décidément pas à sa juste valeur ! Il venait de leur éviter de se prendre deux buts en l'espace d'une minute et on ne le remerciait même pas ! Quelle honte ! Quelle équipe ! C'était… Indigne de lui ! Il fronça le nez et d'une moue dédaigneuse fît mine de se concentrer pour relancer le Souafle. Qu'il se prit en plein visage par on ne sait quelle manœuvre. Les joueurs retinrent leurs rires et Peter envoya faiblement la balle en direction de Salazar, le seul à ne pas s'être moquer de lui. »


	3. Premier Match - Partie II

« Fleur aimait bien le Quidditch. C'était vrai ! Mais dans son canapé de velours rouge, avec un cocktail à la main et des ord œuvres à disposition. Et puis, ce vent dans ses cheveux… Elle devait ressembler à une serpillère humaine ! Elle passa ses doigts entre ses mèches blondes et pesta contre les nœuds qui s'y étaient installés.

-FLEUR ! Hurla son capitaine.

La française sursauta et s'abaissa sur son balai, voyant arriver vers elle le Cognard. Elle l'évita gracieusement, en lançant un regard lourd de reproche vers Blaise Zabini qui faisait bien mal son travail. Elle l'arrêta en l'attrapant par le haut, alors qu'il volait prés d'elle, assez lentement pour qu'elle se permette un tel geste :

\- Tu veux que je meure décapitée c'est ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas une tradition chez vous, les Français ? répondit Blaise du tac au tac.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des barbares ! Nous ne décapitons pas, nous ! On guillotine sombre inculte ! rétorqua la blonde sans se laisser démonter.

Elle le snoba, lâchant son col avant de se prendre la fureur de Salazar :

\- Essaye de nous servir à quelque chose !

Elle accusa le coup sans rien dire, non sans émettre un petit sourire quand elle entendit le commentateur :

\- Le capitaine semble rempli de haine !

Salazar impressionnait énormément les autres membres de l'équipe. Mais pas elle. Elle n'avait pas peur de ce petit poltron. Fleur avait vu, vaincu plus impressionnant. Elle avait mis à terre un dragon après tout. Elle se ressaisit, empoignant le manche de son balai. Elle fila rapidement, malgré le vent dans sa précieuse chevelure de soie et de soleil, pour arriver derrière Garfield, l'un des poursuiveurs des Chats Sauvages qui détenait le Souafle. La blonde s'en empara silencieusement avant de voler à toute allure vers les buts. James et Salazar à ses côtés, elle ne parvenait pas à décider auquel des deux elle allait bien pouvoir faire une passe.

\- Fleur est tout proche des cerceaux, quel bel assaut !

Elle lança finalement le Souafle en l'air et tenta de marquer en tapant dedans avec son balai. Une fourberie de Finbourh qu'elle avait souvent observé dans son canapé de velours rouge, avec un cocktail à la main et des œuvres d'œuvres à disposition.

\- C'était acrobatique, elle marque pour son équipe !

Soixante points à vingt… Et elle était la seule à avoir marquer dans son équipe. Elle avait de quoi être fière… Et oui, Fleur Delacour était peut-être une dame d'une élégance et d'un raffinement sans précédent, mais elle avait plusieurs cordes à son arc ! James Potter avait repris le Souafle après que Miaouss, le gardien des Chats Sauvages, l'ai lancé vers Pattenrond. Le brun exécuta avec précisions une passe arrière en faisant voler le Souafle derrière son épaule. Salazar juste derrière lui, la réceptionna et s'apprêta à marquer un nouveau but, avant d'être interrompu par les poursuiveurs de l'équipe adverse. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient bien incapables, sans elle. Elle s'élança, donna un coup de pieds dans le Souafle lorsque celui-ci fût à sa portée, réussissant un vol de Spelman. Elle fît la passe à son capitaine, qui marqua finalement. Son égo allait peut-être en être un peu plus apaisé…

Soixante à trente. Ils se faisaient toujours mener. Mais par on ne sait quel miracle, les Poulets Volants tenaient le bon bout, face à la redoutable équipe des Chats Sauvages. Un cognard vola dans sa direction. Elle fouilla le stade des yeux, prête à étrangler le petit abruti qui avait essayé de la tuer. Elle tomba sur la mine désolée de Dudley, l'un des batteurs de sa propre équipe.

\- Les batteurs sont de sacrés gaffeurs ! commenta le choixpeau.

 **oOo**

Dudley se ratatina sur lui-même, honteux et rouge d'avoir failli provoquer la perte d'une si jolie fille que Fleur Delacour… Il soupira. Les sorciers, avec leur sport violent de malheur… Le fils unique des Dursley regrettait le rugby, le hockey ou même le catch. Parce que le Quidditch c'était un sport de grands malades ! Déjà, il fallait tenir sur un balai, en altitude. Il fallait éviter ce maudit Cognard de malheur, éviter les coups de poing, de pieds des Chats Sauvages et avec tout ça essayer de défendre ses coéquipiers. C'était un enfer. Il aurait préféré être en présence de détraqueurs.

Il regarda sa batte l'air songeur. Le baseball, ça avait été inventé avant ou après le Quidditch ? Si ça se trouve, c'était un sorcier qui avait vu un match de baseball et qui avait piqué l'idée et le concept de batteurs pour l'intégrer au Quidditch. Mais dans ce cas… C'était du vol ! Il fallait avertir le monde !

-Dursley ! Tu bouges ton derrière de porc !

Blaise Zabini était d'une poésie… Il haussa les épaules, ses deux grosses mains tenant fermement la batte.

\- Tu sers à rien ! Vraiment, je fais tout, tout seul depuis le début !

Dursley l'écoutait d'une oreille, trop occupé à essayer de garder l'équilibre. Il y avait un peu de vent. A croire que les sorciers s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour qu'il ne survive pas à ce match de malheur organisé pour on ne sait quelle raison.

-Tu sais que des joueurs meurent à cause de batteurs comme toi ! continua le métis sur sa lancée.

En rentrant, il mangera du pudding. Et une assiette entière de frite. Et un steak bien saignant. Avec des cornichons. Le tout dans cet ordre.

\- Tu es vraiment une catastrophe. Tu souilles le noble sport qu'est le Quidditch !

Est-ce que les sorciers se servaient des mêmes balais pour jouer que pour nettoyer leur sol ?

-Tout les moldus sont débiles ou t'es un spécimen rare même pour eux ?

Est-ce qu'il arrivait parfois que des sorciers mangent des insectes volants par accident lorsqu'ils jouaient au Quidditch ? Si ça se trouve, l'un d'eux étaient peut-être mort en s'étouffant avec… Et s'ils s'en prennent un dans les yeux… Est-ce que ça fait mal ? Avec le vent, la vitesse…

-Tu mériterais que je te fasse tomber de ton balai !

Peut-être que si les sorciers découvraient l'aspirateur, ils en feraient un nouveau sport…

-Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

Dudley regarda l'autre batteur et loucha sur l'énorme Cognard qui menaçait de s'écraser contre son crâne. Il hurla :

\- Attention !

Blaise se retourna et comme un seul homme, ils tapèrent tout les deux le Cognard de leur batte en même temps, réussissant une double frappe parfaite. Le public applaudit, impressionné, alors que le cœur et le cerveau de Dudley s'étaient définitivement arrêtés, à cause de la peur. L'adrénaline parcourant ses veines l'avait fait réagir. Le Cognard avait failli toucher Garfield, le poursuiveur des Chats Sauvages, et l'avait déconcentré assez longtemps pour que James le vole le Souafle et marque un but.

\- Les deux équipes mènent un combat, mais les Chats Sauvages brillent avec plus d'éclat !

Les Chats Sauvages avaient quand même deux buts de plus qu'eux… Rien n'était joué !

 **OOo**

Astoria s'ennuyait ferme depuis le début du match. Neville Longdubat avait annoncé quelques instants plus tôt que le vif d'or avait été libéré et depuis Astoria fouillait le stade des yeux et surveillait activement NianCat, l'attrapeur des Chats Sauvages. Les nuages commençaient à faire leur apparition dans le ciel. Le temps était à l'orage et Salazar perdait lui aussi patience. Certes, il était de mauvaise foi et avait essayé de casser le nez de Felix Whiskas… Mais c'était le jeu !

\- Tous se passe très mal, ce n'est pas un match très amical !

Effectivement, les esprits s'échauffaient de tout part. Blaise et Dudley se criaient dessus, Fleur regardait ses ongles un peu sales avec horreur et James trépignait tel un enfant de cinq ans depuis que le vif d'or était lâché. Il était grand temps que tout ceci se termine.

Elle sonda son environnement à la recherche de la petite balle dorée et ailée. Un vague mouvement attira son attention, juste derrière Pattenrond. Elle jeta un œil vers son adversaire, cherchant activement le vif d'or lui aussi. Elle se précipita alors vers lui. Elle tendit la main, prête à le saisir, avant de n'attraper que le vide. Le vif s'était envolé, enfuit à toute allure. Astoria avait manqué son effet de surprise ! NianCat et elle étaient désormais sur un même pied d'égalité et seul le plus agile et le plus rapide des deux avait ses chances. Elle tenta le tout pour le tout, NianCat sur ses talons et fonca en piqué vers le sol, comme si elle suivait le vif d'or, puis remonta au dernier moment. Sa feinte eut l'effet escomptée : l'attrapeur des Chats Sauvages l'imita, mais ne se redressa pas à temps. Il s'écrasa lourdement sur le stade, fracassant son balai en mille morceaux, sous le sourire fière et éclatant d'Astoria.

\- L'attrapeuse des Poulets Volants est très astucieuse ! la félicita le choixpeau.

L'attrapeur des Chats Sauvages étant hors service, Astoria avait le champ libre. Les autres joueurs étaient bien trop occupés à essayer de défendre leurs buts ou d'attaquer les leurs pour se soucier du vif d'or. Astoria se concentra, prit son temps. Un éclat venu d'en bas l'éblouit un instant et elle plongea de nouveau vers lui :

\- Le vif d'or vient de se manifester, tel un condor Greengrass dans sa direction a plongé ! observa la vieille relique.

Rapidement, le vif d'or s'emballa et parcourra le stade au ras du sol, handicapant un peu Astoria. Elle accéléra, se couchant presque sur le manche de son balai pour réduire sa résistance au vent et tendit le bras, l'allongeant le plus possible. L'attrapeuse fit un écart de trajectoire pour s'emparer du Vif d'or avec la manche de sa robe. La balle de la victoire y entra et la chatouilla un instant avant de s'échapper par son col. Mais Astoria, plus vive que ça, l'en empêcha et le captura entre ses deux mains. Elle s'arrêta net, atterrissant gracieusement sur l'herbe verte du stade et déploya ses bras dans les airs, en signe de victoire, avant d'ouvrir les paumes de ses mains. Les spectateurs ahuris l'applaudirent sous les acclamations du choixpeau :

\- Les Poulets Volants gagnent la partie, nous en sommes tous éblouis !

Astoria fût rapidement entourée par ses coéquipiers. James bougonna un peu, mais elle ne l'écouta pas et s'autorisa à saluer le public qui hurlaient dans les tribunes. Le match était fini. Les Poulets Volants sortaient victorieux, gagnant face aux Chats Sauvages, de cent quatre-vingt-dix points à soixante.

 **oOo**

Le public se leva, conquis par les Poulets Volants. Cette équipe, sortie de nulle part, venait de leur prouver que le talent ne faisait pas tout, que les meilleurs ne gagnaient pas toujours. Les spectateurs s'étaient attendus à tout, lors de ce match, mais certainement pas à la victoire écrasante des Poulets Volants. En seulement trois-quarts d'heure de jeu, les Poulets Volants avaient terrassé les Chats Sauvages, imbattus jusqu'à présent. Ils avaient été choqués, en regardant le corps de NianCat sur le sol. Ils avaient été désemparés quand le Capitaine Felix Whiskas s'était évanouit… James Potter avait assuré le spectacle avait ses acrobaties, Peter Pettigrow avait des aptitudes insoupçonnées… Fleur Delacour était surprenante et les deux batteurs, formaient un duo de choc. Jamais les personnes agglutinées dans les tribunes ne se seraient attendues à un tel résultat. Ils étaient émus. Les Poulets Volants venaient de prouver au monde entier que la chance pouvait être une arme redoutable… Quand Salazar brandit la coupe d'or et de diamant au-dessus de sa tête, le public hurla de plus belle. »

 **oOo**

Un deuxième public se leva, un peu plus sceptique que le premier. Le enfants regardaient leur deux paternels, complétement ahuris :

\- Mais ils ont juste gagné un seul match ? demanda James

\- Et les Chats Sauvages ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être très forts ! se plaignit Hugo

\- Oncle Dudley il a vraiment pensé que ça serait une bonne idée de faire du Quidditch avec des aspirateurs à la place des balais ? s'interrogea Lily

\- Tatie Fleur elle sait vraiment faire la fourberie de Finbourh ?

\- Et la morale de cette histoire, papa, c'est quoi ? demanda la petite Rose les yeux grands ouverts.

Teddy ricana. Harry et Ron se regardèrent, totalement paniqués. Le survivant tapa finalement dans ses mains, trouvant une idée brillante :

\- Qui veux un autre goûter ?


	4. BONUS : une histoire de doudou

« Il était une fois, un royaume peuplé d'animaux.

Il y avait tout d'abord une vache. C'était la vache Nesache. Ni très sage, ni très avisée, elle ne faisait que mâcher toute la journée l'herbe tendre des prés. Parfois, elle s'amusait à jouer avec son imprimante et des disquettes pour en tirer toutes sortes de sons et de chansons. En revanche, la vache Nesache, chafouine et vénale, cachait nombre de trésor chez elle. Des trésors par milliers qu'elle se refusait à montrer à qui que ce soit. Personne ne savait de quoi il s'agissait.

Le poussin, Alphard amie de la vache Nesache, portait bien son nom, « la solitaire », puisqu'il n'y avait aucune autre étoile brillante près d'elle. Alphard, était plus communément appelée Alphy. La flemmardise était son plus grand défaut. Alphy était tombée un jour sur une carte au trésor, menant à un indice. Elle avait suivi la piste, jusqu'à ce qu'elle la mène à un autre indice, puis un autre et encore un autre. Cette chasse aux trésors l'avait conduite jusqu'à l'antre de Nesache la vache. Alphy,se mît alors à jalouser les trésors de Nesache la vache ni sage ni avisée. Souvent, le poussin, suivait et notait les mouvements de la vache, pour peaufiner son plan d'intrusion. Mais seule, Alphy savait qu'elle ne serait pas capable de s'infiltrer dans l'antre de la vache. Le jeune poussin demanda alors l'aide de Chipie, le caméléon.

Chipie le caméléon était maladroite, même si elle clamait haut et fort qu'il ne s'agissait que des forces de la nature qui s'abattaient sur elle. Nesache la vache se moquait régulièrement d'elle et avait même établit un barème, une sorte de classement de la maladresse, ou la pauvre Caméléon arrivait en tête. Son pêché mignon, c'était les chaussures, plus particulièrement les chaussures rouges et jamais le caméléon ne sortait sans que ses quatre petits pieds ne soient chaussés. Chipie le caméléon n'avait rien contre la vache Nesache. Au contraire, la gentille vache l'avait même aidé une fois à calculer les sept douzièmes d'un bâtiment que le caméléon convoitait.

Jonty, le flamant rose, connaissait les faiblesses et les forces de chacune. L'avarice de la vache, la fénéantise du poussin et la coquetterie du caméléon… Jonty savait qu'elle pouvait aisément s'emparer du trésor à elle toute seule. Jonty le flamant rose voyait déjà les mines déconfites de ses amies en se sentant tout de même un peu coupable : Nesache la vache lui avait fait l'un des plus beaux cadeaux. Un magnifique portrait d'elle, que Jonty regardait tous les soirs, des étoiles dans les yeux (des étoiles néanmoins moins brillantes que celle d'Alphard « la solitaire »).

C'est ainsi que Nesache, qui donnait tranquillement un cours de mathématiques à ses amies les rates Britney et Spears, ne vit pas Alphard le poussin et Chipie le caméléon se faufiler jusqu'à son repère. Alphy trainait les pieds : en fait, elle n'était pas si curieuse que ça… Jonty le flamant les suivait sans faire de bruit sur ses grandes et gracieuses pattes. Alphy ouvrit la porte mais couina. La vache, plus maligne qui n'y paraissait, attendait patiemment derrière la porte.

\- Tu es venue voir mon trésor !

Nesache la vache s'était placée de sorte à cacher à ce dernier.

\- C'est quoi ton trésor ? demanda platement le caméléon.

Nesache ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Elle n'en savait rien. Elle avait juste fait une carte avec des indices qu'elle avait dissimulés partout… Elle ne pensait pas que quelqu'u s' intéresserait !

\- Tu ne veux pas nous le dire ? menaça le poussin en montant ses poings au niveau de son petit corps, prêtre à combattre.

La vache ne répondit pas et Jonty le flamant rose entra dans l'antre de la vache, un thé dans la main qu'elle sirota en observant la scène. Nesache mâchait un bonbon au citron. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle consulte pour parler de son addiction à cette sucrerie…

\- Très bien ! Si tu ne veux pas partager le trésor et bien personne ne l'aura !

Le poussin lança une bombe. La Terre explosa. Fin de l'histoire ».

Les enfants piallèrent :

\- C'est vraiment ça la fin de l'histoire maman ? interrogea une petite tête rousse.

Hermione se tortilla. Elle était vraiment fatiguée. Elle jeta un regard désespéré à Ginny Potter, les cheveux en bataille qui laissait deviner une journée riche en émotion. Ginny soupira et marcha en direction des enfants, allongés sur les matelas qu'ils avaient collés les uns aux autres à l'étage pour dormir tous ensemble :

\- Non, Rosie, maman a oublié le plus important.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Avant que la bombe d'Alphard le poussin explose, Chipie le caméléon avait lancer en même temps sa paire de chaussures favorites. Jonty, elle, avait lancé son thé et Nesache la vache son livre de maths sur les convergences de vecteur aléatoire. Le sort fût conjuré et la bombe, au lieu de tout détruire, elle eut un tout autre effet.

Albus, qui somnolait à moitié sur l'épaule de sa cousine marmonna :

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elles sont devenues, Nesache, Alphard, Jonty et Chipie ?

Ginny désigna les peluches des enfants. Le caméléon de Rose, le flammant rose d'Albus, la vache de Hugo et le poussin de Lily…

\- Elles se sont transformées en doudou pour les enfants, comme tous les animaux qui peuplaient la Terre au moment ou la bombe explosa.

Lily serra son poussin contre son cœur, et lui fît un énorme câlin. Rose regarda suspicieusement le caméléon. Albus écrasait son doudou sous tête, définitivement endormi. Hugo, lui tordait Nesache la vache dans tous les sens et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- A moi tu peux me le dire… C'est quoi ton trésor ?

-Personne ne sait ce que c'est Hugo ! Même Nesache la vache ! T'as pas bien écouté !

Hugo haussa les épaules :

-Je sais que tu sais c'est quoi ! insista le garçonnet en regardant sa peluche dans les yeux.

Hermione et Ginny descendirent les escaliers, après avoir embrasser leurs enfants. Elles rangèrent la partie de Cluedo version sorcier, que les enfants avaient commencé sans jamais pouvoir la terminer.

La maison était calme. On n'entendait que le balancier de la pendule que Ron avait ramené à la maison la veille. Elle sonnait tous les quarts d'heure… et rendait Hermione absolument folle.

\- REDUCTO ! hurla Hermione en prononçant la formule.

Ginny recula d'un pas pour éviter de se prendre un éclat un éclat de la malheureuse pendule qui venait d'exploser, elle, pour de vrai.

\- Sacrée journée !

Hermione hocha la tête et s'écroula sur le canapé. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se renouvelle côté histoires à raconter pour le soir…

* * *

祝你生日快乐 !


End file.
